Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by InvaderWeb
Summary: Lee wonders what it would be like to have Sakura as his own and contemplates on talking to her.


Um, hi! My name is Laura and this is my first swing at writing ANY sort of fanfiction. I've been reading and reviewing since I was 14 and now after 3 years I decided I've been on the sidelines long enough! So please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or this song by Jack Johnson! Wow…it feels weird saying this for the first time.

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing.**

'_There she is again, gods, she is lovely.'_ Lee's eyes wandered over to his pink haired goddess. He doubted in his mind he would _ever_ get accustomed to her beauty; his legs which were the source of his alacrity were reduced to the strength of overcooked noodles whenever Sakura's eyes met his. The said "goddess" was not more than five feet away and was currently in the arms of a certain dark haired man.

'_Just as well…perfection belongs together…' _he thought as his attention reverted back to the massive bowl of ramen in front of him, though now his appetite was nonexistent.

_I was sitting, waiting, wishing _

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs._

"You shouldn't dwell on the girl," was the nonchalant remark he heard from his pale eyed companion. The Hyuuga prodigy's words were few and terse yet they hit their mark.

"Seriously Lee! You REALLY need to get over her, and I mean REALLY because if you keep this up you'll turn into one of those stalkers, like the kind I watch on _Lifetime_, you know those who would always follow the girl into her house and then-"

"I _get _your _point_." Lee managed to cut off Tenten before she further rambled on about her shows. Although both the stoic genius and weapon mistress were his best friends they had decided to take on a rather pessimistic side whenever it came to his love for Sakura.

"And I was not even _looking _at her. I did not even notice she was there…" he horribly lied.

All he received was a hopeless sigh from Tenten and an uninterested grunt from Neji.

"Really…guys…I was not…looking at…her."

_But Lord knows that this world is cruel _

_And I ain't the Lord no I'm just a fool _

_Learning loving somebody _

_Don't make them love you._

He was a pathetic liar and his friends knew this better than he did. His eyes betrayed him once more as they made their way to the girl once more. Must it really be this way? Must he always merely admire her from afar despite all the times he openly confessed his feelings for her? _Must _he endure the sight of her in the Uchiha's arm?

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool?_

It's not like he hadn't _tried _to earn her love. He had even saved her life and yet all he received was friendship and a few kind words. What _else_ was he expecting? Did he expect her delicate arms around his neck and a kiss to his lips? Who did he think he was? Did he think he was some popular drop dead gorgeous guy like Uchiha? Even all her friends thought he was a loser; note the "Bushy Brows" nickname.

_I sang your songs I danced your dance _

_I gave your friends all a chance _

_But putting up with them _

_Wasn't worth never having you_

Suddenly, the unexpected happened, if there was truly such thing as a God then he either took great pity upon Lee's soul or decided to further destroy him. All he saw was a blur of the cotton candy colored hair he grew to love dash to the ramen stand with her "drop dead gorgeous" companion. As cruel fate would have it, she took the seat right next to Lee's. He tried with all his might to avoid Neji's interested gaze.

_Oh maybe you've been through this before _

_But it's my first time so please ignore _

_The next few lines 'cause they're directed at you_

"Hi you guys! Didn't realize you were here too! How are you?" she chirped as she gently bumped her shoulder against Lee's.

The light contact was enough for him to choke furiously on his food. Sakura gave him a puzzled look, shrugged, and ordered food for her and Sasuke. Tenten replied for both Neji and Lee since neither seemed to be in a very talkative mood. When his coughing fit was finally over he turned his head over to Tenten, who seemed to be making signs with her hands to him, probably telling him to talk to Sakura. He turned his attention back to Sakura who still seemed to be ordering. His eyes instead met with unforgiving black ones. The Uchiha was well aware of the taijutsu master's love for his teammate; needless to say, he seemed to enjoy showing off the fact that he was with her instead of Lee. He gave him a smug smirk as his hand trailed over to Sakura's back and made round circles on it. Sakura, surprised by his sudden affectionate mood, smiled and gave the man a feathery kiss to the cheek.

_I can't always be waiting, waiting on you _

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool _

This was the straw that broke the camel's back, Lee abruptly stood up from his seat to spare himself any further torture. As he prepared to walk away a soft hand took hold of his arm.

"Lee? Where are you going? I was hoping we could catch up!" Sakura said as she pouted.

Lee was at loss for words as he searched his empty head for an answer. "I uh…I-I am going t-to uh…t-to…train? Y-yes that's it! I am going to go uh-TRAIN!" he nearly shouted.

There was a pregnant pause before Neji of all people decided to break the silence. "What the idiot meant to say was that he was going for a _walk_. I don't think anybody really _trains _this late at _night_." He sent a death glare at Lee for his lack of style and confidence. "_Right _Lee?" he threatened.

Lee could only gulp and nodded his head like an apple bobbing on water. "RIGHT! Sakura-would you uh-w-would you uh-li-like to join me? I mean-what am I SAYING? Of course you _would not_-you are about to eat, nevermind! DonotworryIshallwalkalone!" he quickly tripped over all his words like the love struck fool he was.

_I keep playing your part _

_But it's not my scene _

_Want this plot to twist _

_I've had enough mystery _

Sasuke scoffed and wrapped his arm around Sakura. "She is not interested in even being _seen _with the likes of you _Lee_." He spat the last word out like it was poison as he tightened his grip on her.

"Sasuke! He wasn't asking _you_!" Sakura scolded him as she squirmed out of his hold. "Come on Lee, I'll walk with you. I'm not that hungry anyway!" she sent Sasuke one last glare and stood up. Always being the cool and poised person, Sasuke merely smirked and shrugged, indicating he did not care whether the girl left with him or not. He was not the least bit worried of Lee stealing Sakura away from him. How could he? Sakura was head over heels in love with heart throb _Sasuke Uchiha_, not Bushy Browed _Rock Lee_.

_You keep building it up _

_But then you're shooting me down _

_But I'm already down _

_Just wait a minute_

Lee gawked at the scene that took place. Sakura was going to walk with him, with _him_! Surely the gods were looking kindly upon him now! "L-let us go then…Sakura…" he managed to utter through an uneasy voice.

They both made their way out of the booth and were headed for whatever random direction Lee's legs decided to take them (it seemed they had a mind of their own whenever he was nervous.) Tenten secretly hoped for the best as she saw them go off and blend with the thick crowd. Neither she nor Neji could make Lee stop loving her, all they could do was comfort him and pick up the pieces when it ended.

_Just sitting, waiting _

_Just wait a minute _

_Just sitting, waiting _

A few years could do wonders for someone's maturity. The shallow and cute girl he had met not even three years ago had transformed into an independent and beautiful woman he grew to love all the more. He also noticed how she had grown taller, though her head merely reached his shoulder. His mind wondered what it would be like to hold her, even for a second, just to feel what Sasuke felt each and every day. He wondered what it'd be like to caress her soft face, to trace his fingers over her pink lips, to play with the strands of her delicate hair, to-

"What have you been up to Lee? It's been forever since we've talked!" his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the voice of his pink blossom.

"Well uh…" he racked his brain for answers. It gave him none. He _finally_ got a chance to be alone with the woman he had been in love with since he met her and he could not think of anything to say! Truly…fate was playing a trick on him. He stopped walking as they reached a nearby lake. They were quite a far distance from where they were now. The loud hustle and bustle of the crowd had died down long ago and was replaced with the soothing chirping of crickets and various insects. He turned around and nearly gasped. Never in his life had Sakura looked as beautiful as she had now. Her questioning green eyes blended with the color of the trees around her and the moon shining through gave her skin a more radiant look. Truth be told, no matter how many years had passed she would always be the gorgeous and intelligent woman she was.

"Lee, don't try and hide it. You want to tell me something so go ahead and tell me already!" Once again Lee was cruelly brought back down to earth as his thoughts were penetrated by Sakura.

"There's nothing _to_ tell Sakura." He mumbled.

_Well if I was in your position _

_I'd put down all my ammunition _

_I'd wonder why it had taken me so long _

"Why Lee? Do you think I'm _stupid_ or something? Do you think that I'm much too _shallow _like Sasuke to understand anything you have to say?" she exploded in his face. Lee, taken back by this, could only stare like an idiot at Sakura's blunt statement.

"No..that's not what I.." Lee tried in vain to explain before being cut off by an enraged kunoichi.

"I am so _sick _of this! You're no better than Sasuke or Naruto, or any boy I've met! You are all _horrible _at expressing yourselves, and when you _do _you do it in a completely tactless _way_!"

If there was one thing Lee was famous for other than his exceptional taijutsu skills it was his patience, and yet Sakura was trying the last of it.

"Sakura! _Listen _to me!" Lee grabbed hold of both her shoulders and held her at arm's length away from him. His eyes pierced her own, black staring down green, they wanted-no-_needed _her attention.

_But Lord knows that I'm not you _

_And if I was I wouldn't be so cruel _

_'Cause waiting on love _

_Ain't so easy to do_

"Sakura…Sakura…does…does Sasuke make you happy?" he forced the question out of his lips.

Sakura's mouth opened, but quickly closed again, unsure of what to answer. "Lee…what kind of a question-"

"Well? You _wanted _me to say it didn't you? So answer it." It was _his_ turn to finally interrupt her and leave her speechless.

Her eyes averted his own and turned to her left side, trying to avoid as much contact with him as possibly. "Of-of course he does…I've loved him since we were young and now…he loves _me_. Call me superficial, call me desperate, call me an idiot, but I'm _happy_!" a small smile crossed her lips that caused Lee to feel a tinge of jealousy towards Sasuke. "So there's your answer Lee! How about you? Are _you _happy? Or better yet what would _make _you happy?"

The poor boy was again at loss for words.

"What would make me happy?" he repeated the question to himself.

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool?_

He then attempted something that Guy Sensei would've disowned him for; he slowly moved his forehead until it touched Sakura's. The mumbling, clumsy boy was no longer there, a self-confident tall man took his place. The proximity of their faces froze Sakura as both their breaths became one. The sensation of feeling Lee's nose touch her own was indescribable. He closed his eyes and repeated the question once more. "What would make me happy Sakura…can never be."

"And why not?"

At that Lee gave her a bitter smile and moved even closer in an attempt to give her a feathery kiss. His lips barely touched hers; just enough to gently brush them before Sakura finally realized what he was going to do and backed away quickly.

"_That's_ why." He stated as a matter of fact. "Sakura… you _know _how I feel about you. I do not know how many times I must say it before you _believe_ me! Why must you _insist_ on making me confess it again? Do you ask me just to toy with me? If it would change the way _you _felt about me then I would gladly say it a thousand times. What would make me happy Sakura…is for you to be mine, but that is not possible because you are Sasuke's. I can only be happy because _you _are happy. I will just have to accept that for what it is worth. I am sorry I am not what you want." He quickly let go of her and slowly walked away from her, away from his goddess, away from the woman he loved.

One cannot ever truly have what makes them happy.

_No I can't always be waiting, waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool, fool_

Well, can't say I'm very proud of it, but I'm happy I finally managed to come up with one of my own stories!


End file.
